


Observer

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Elves, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Ogres, One Shot, Orgasm, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Knock Out, Breakdown, and Sally enjoy some time outside on the Miranda.





	Observer

 

It was a rather nice evening; the temperature was just right to have snacks and evening tea in the castle gardens.  Knock Out sighed as he took another sip of his tea.  This was so relaxing.

 

And the entertainment was even better too.

 

Despite the both of them having eaten out and fucked their little Sally full of cum not two hours ago in the clinic, their elvish lover was still needy for more love and attention.  But he and Breakdown had had a long day and this was something they had wanted for a while.

 

But they were not cruel enough to deny their shared lover attention and love.  But she was kind enough to know that they needed time to rest as well.

 

Which is where compromising took place and that was what relationships were all about.

 

Knock Out swiped another butter cookie from the tray they had brought out and bit off a small piece, chuckling as Breakdown, seated right across from him on the veranda they had claimed for their small outing, was slouched over in his seat, his tea placed aside as his hands were too busy holding the locks of his lover in a tight grip.

 

"What's the matter, Breakdown?  Not hungry anymore?"

 

Breakdown's hazy eyes opened, staring blankly into his own as he seemed to struggle not to move his hips too much.

 

"Well... If you're full, then I can eat all these cookies, but don't leave our sweet kitty hungry.  Clearly we haven't been feeding her properly."

 

"I-I-!  J-Just fine..."

 

"Still sensitive?"

   

"A-A bit."

 

Knock Out finished the cookie he had been working on and grabbed a lemon cookie next.  "Are you close?"

 

"... Oh fuck-!  C-Close, y-yeah."

 

"I could take care of kitty if you feed her first," Knock Out took another sip of his tea as he smiled at Breakdown through slitted eyelashes, "I wouldn't want my dear assistant to be too tired to come to bed tonight."

 

"No... No, I-!" Breakdown grunted as he pushed Sally further onto his cock, "I won't be!"

 

"Breakdown, I'm just teasing you."

 

Their conversation was interrupted as the bigger ogre's breath hitched, his body slumping over the elf kneeling between his legs as he held on to her like his life depended on it.

 

"Sally just needs a little more attention after our quick fucking earlier.  You can't control the patients and their needs, but I'll have to remember to have you fuck her a bit longer while I take care of things up front.  Or better yet, you handle the fool up front who needs medicine for his itchy parts while I fuck Sally over the desk next."

 

"O-Oh~!  S-Sally-!  Sally~"

 

"Don't leave her this needy for too long, darling.  Else she might just jump up and ride your cock next."

 

Knock Out smiled to himself on another sip of tea as he heard Breakdown moaning in a desperate tone.  It wouldn't be that much longer, but he'd enjoy a few more snacks and sips of tea before he pulled their sweet and lovely Sally into his lap to fuck.

 

Maybe she could help him finish up all these cookies.  After all, waste not, want not.

 

END


End file.
